Trista Ever Electric (On Hiatus)
by BrainyOwl45
Summary: Trista hasn't always had the best life, orphaned at sixteen, she was a ward of the state. She jumped from foster home to foster home, until she was eighteen. Catching the attention of SHIELD then she develops mutant abilities she becomes an agent. What happens when she is sent to retrieve a certain Doctor. What happens when Bruce meets Trista whose presence is just so electrifying.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I had always looked on the brighter side of things for as long as I could remember, until the day my world collapsed around me leaving me to pick up what little pieces that had survived. The day my parents died in a car accident was the beginning of the downward spiral of my life, I was only sixteen years old.

I became a ward of the state, during those three years, I jumped from foster home to foster home. In one foster home my foster brother raped me, in another I was abused. When I was eighteen I was free of the foster system, coming out worse than I was when I went in. Though I only had a high school diploma I was smarter than most Harvard graduates.

I worked double shifts as a waitress earning just enough money for bills, rent, food and clothing. When I turned twenty two I was diagnosed with, depression and PTSD. When I was twenty four I was raped on my way home from work, my rapist was never caught. When I was twenty seven I was struck by lightening while walking home from work in a thunderstorm.

I developed the ability to control electricity, and I became nearly indestructible not long after an organization known as SHIELD found me and took me in. From than I became an agent of SHIELD, Phil Coulsen took me in and became my surrogate father. On the outside I seemed happy, I was known to have a smile on my face, but on the inside it was a storm of emotions, pain, grief, self-hatred and depression. I felt alone no one else on board was like me, but that all changed the day I met a certain Doctor.

* * *

><p><em>I do not own the Avengers the only character I own is Trista Willows aka Electric<em>

_This is my first fanfiction so please don't be too hard on me, this is only explaining her past and the story will continue onward into part of the Avengers Movie which once again I do not own. For anyone who has never seen the movie there may be some spoilers._

_I hop you like my story :)_


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own the Avengers, but I do own Trista Willows.

If you have not watched the Avengers Movie, this story will contain spoilers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I stood in the shadows of a small hut in just outside Calcutta, India, waiting for the little girl I had hired to lure Dr. Banner here. Honestly I don't know why they sent me to get the guy, out of all the agents I was probably the least stable. Agent Romanov would have done a better job, but Fury wanted me to do this.

Finally the girl ran through and Dr. Banner ran in after her just in time to see her crawl out the back window. "Should have got paid up front Banner," he muttered to himself. "You know for a man whose supposed to be avoiding stress, you sure picked a hell of a place to settle," I said stepping out of the shadows. "Avoiding stress isn't the secret," he replied turning to face me.

"Yeah, I figured," I replied grinning. "Excuse me?" he asked a little confused. "From my experience someone whose gone what you've gone through would always be angry, yet at the same time having almost perfect control until something happens to make you snap," I explained. "And what experience do you have?" he asked intrigued. "It's simple doc, I have a fucked up life," I replied. "But you're not a monster like me," he replied. "Who said I wasn't?" I asked. "And what do you mean by that?" "Now, doc you don't even know my name, and besides I believe that's confidential. Fury might just have my ass if I tell you, but than again I do like to fuck with Fury," I replied teasingly.

"You're with SHIELD," he sighed, "I'm guessing that they have the whole place surrounded Miss..." "Trista Willows, and yes the whole fucking place is surrounded, but trust me it was not my idea," I said glaring out the window where I knew some of the agents were hiding. "At least you honest," he replied. "Now why does SHILED need me?" he asked tiredly.

"This is the Tesseract," I said showing him a picture of it on my phone. "It has the potential to destroy the world," I explained as he took the phone from my hands. "What does Fury want me to do swallow it?" he asked. "God, no," I said laughing, "He wants you to find it, it's been taken. It emits a gamma signature that's too weak for us to trace. There's no one who knows gamma radiation like you do doc, if there was that's where I'd be," I said as he handed the phone back to me.

"So Fury isn't after the monster?" he asked. "Not that he's told me," I replied. "And he tells you everything?" Banner asked sceptically. "Talk to Fury, he needs you on this," I said leaning against the wall behind me. "He needs me in a cage," he snarled. "No one is going to put you in a cage," I replied exasperated. "STOP LYING TO ME!" he screamed slamming his fists on the table. I stared at him eyebrow raised, "are you really testing me right now doc?" I asked.

"How'd you know?" he asked sheepishly. "First of all if you would have been really angry your pupils would have dilated, your eyes would have actually started to turn green and your skin would have a greenish tint," I replied simply. He looked at me surprised, "Don't look so surprised doc, it doesn't taken a genius to see that you were testing me, you just have to be aware of the small details," I smirked. "Now come on, you have a Tesseract to find," I said walking towards the door. "I don't remember agreeing to come with you," the doc siad raising an eyebrow. "Come on doc, I saw the way your eyes lit up when I mentioned gamma radiation, you and I both know that you can't wait to start working," I replied.

"You really are observant aren't you," he asked following me out of the hut. "Yep doc, and that's not all I noticed," I said winking at the doctor making him blush profusely. I wasn't lying, damn that man was attractive, too bad he could never feel the same about me. Not after he finds out what kind of monster I really am, and he would after he reads my file. Which happened to be in the stack of files I gave to him when we got in the helicopter. The other files included Steve Rogers aka Captain America, Natasha Romanov aka Black Widow and Tony Stark aka Iron Man. Why I was even chosen to be apart of the team, is beyond me. I can be even more unstable than Dr. Banner.

* * *

><p>I do not own the Avengers, I only own Trista Willows<p>

I would love to hear you comments, but please don't be too harsh once, this is my first fanfiction after all.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey sorry I haven't written in a while, I had a lot going on with school. Honestly I love school, but when the teachers give you a lot of work it kind of stinks.

So once again I do not own the Avengers the only person I do own is Trista Willows aka Electric.

[SPOILER ALERT] there will be lines from the movie and the plot will stay pretty much the same, though I will make a few changes. Thank you to all those who are reading my fanfic. Thank you for all your comments and I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I stepped out out of the helicopter and onto the landing deck of the Helicarrier. I had never liked the serious atmosphere of the place. Clint and Natasha were serious when they were on duty, but when they were on break they were hilarious. I was looking forward to having lunch with the two of them they always managed to crack me up.

That's when I saw Natasha standing next to Phil the two of them talking to a tall blonde man who I recognized as Steve Rogers. I ran towards them, leaving Dr. Banner by the helicopter. "PHIL!" I screamed making the three of them jump. When I reached them I looked at Phil and than at Steve, a devious smile growing on my face. "Hey Phil did you tell Steve that you watched him sleep?" I asked referring to when Steve was still encased in ice. Phil blushed profusely and I realized what had happened. "Phil did you actually tell him that?" I asked. "Oh crap you did," I said laughing.

"Trista?" Phil asked. "Yeah?" "Did you forget someone?" "Oh, crap. DR. BANNER!" I screamed running back to the man, whose eyes widened as he watched me run towards him screaming his name like a maniac. I have to admit I hadn't been that hyper in a while, so all the other agents had stopped to watch me. I skidded to a stop in front of Dr. Banner, "Sorry I forgot you there doc," I apologized. "It's fine," he reassured me.

"Dr. Banner," I spun around to see that it was Steve who had spoken, damn that man was quick on his feet. "Oh, yeah they told me you were coming," Dr Banner said. "Word is that you can find the cube," Steve stated getting straight to business. "Is that the only word on me?" Dr. Banner asked. "Only word I care about," Steve replied.

"This must be strange for you all of this," Dr. Banner said trying to make conversation. "Well, actually this is kinda familiar," Steve replied putting an end to Dr. Banner's awkward attempt at conversation. "You may all want to step inside in a minute, It's gonna get a little hard to breathe," Natasha stated before going inside. Something was up with her I could tell, and from what I know about her, whatever was bothering her was not good at all.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asked curiously. "Really? They want me in a submerged pressurized metal container?" Dr. Banner asked with a hint of sarcasm. "Take a look," I replied waiting for the look on their faces when they realized what it really is. The two men went to the edge and looked over as the Helicarrier slowly raised itself out of the water. The look on their faces was priceless, especially the look on Steve's face. "Oh, no, this is much worse," Dr. Banner the sarcasm in his voice now obvious to anyone who was listening.

"Come on boys, Fury wants to see you," I said motioning to the two men to follow me. We headed inside and down a long uniform gray hallway into the control room. "Gentlemen," Fury said stepping down from the platform. "Doctor thank you for coming," Fury continued on talking to Dr. Banner. "Thank you for asking nicely," Dr. Banner replied, I smiled at the sarcasm in his voice, seeing as Fury had all but forced him to come. "So, huh, how long am I staying?" Dr. Banner asked getting right to the point. It was obvious he didn't want to be here.

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract you're in the clear," Fury answered. "Where are you with that?" Dr. Banner asked. "We're sweeping every wireless accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops, if it's connected to a satellite, it's our eyes and ears," Agent Coulsen said, from behind us causing Dr. Banner, Steve and myself to jump in surprise.

"You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?" Banner asked. "How many are there?" Fury asked. "Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we can rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?" Dr Banner asked.

"Agent Willows, would you lead Dr. Banner to his lab, please," Fury asked. "Aye aye Captain," I said saluting Fury before turning to face the doc."You're gonna love it doc, we've got all the toys," I said grinning like and idiot. We walked down the hallway, I didn't have to turn around to know Fury was glaring at me. "He's going to give it to you later isn't he?" the doc asked. "Yep, but it was worth it, it's one of the few things that give me joy in life," I replied laughing. Dr. Banner just shook his head a small smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Trista is a pain in Fury's ass isn't she but you have got to love her. It may or may not take a while for the next chapter, but I do have school and school must come first. But I will write another chapter.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

trista_ever_electric/set?id=142818234

The only I character I own is Trista all others belong to Marvel.

Sorry I haven't been updating for a while, school is becoming overwhelming.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

As soon I dropped Banner off at the lab, I was immediately contacted by Fury via headpiece, to gear up and meet Romanov in the hanger. I quickly changed into my uniform and ran towards the hanger. I met Romanov and Steve in the the hanger. We left the Helicarrier in small plane towards Stuttgart, Germany, where Loki had been spotted. We arrived just in time to see a large group of people kneeling to Loki. Steve jumped out, hitting the ground just in time to block a charge of energy that was being blasted at an elderly man who had dared to stand up to Loki.

This is where I stepped in leaping out of the plane and landing on my feet. I stood up and quickly took in my surroundings figuring out the best course of actions to take. My eyes landed on Loki who stood glaring at Steve. I barreled towards him when he raised his scepter as if he was going to launch another ball of energy this time aimed at Steve. I rammed into Loki's side, throwing him across the stone steps of the courtyard, and knocking the scepter out of his hands.

"You pathetic mortal, you shall pay for that," Loki spat. "We'll see about that," I growled as we wrestled for control. Finally taking him out with a right hook to the jaw. "Holy shit, take it easy," I heard a voice say from overhead. I looked up and groaned seeing that it was Stark, in his Iron Man suit. Shaking my head I slapped handcuffs onto Loki's wrists and picked up the scepter gingerly in my hands trying not to touch it with my bare hands. Pulling Loki up by the scruff of his neck, I dragged him back to the plane, ignoring the irritated protests and whining coming from him.

In the plane I sat across from him, my elbows resting on my legs and my chin resting on my hands. "You know for a god you sure are whiny," I commented examining his reaction. He glared at me in response but was surprised when the plane shook from a loud clap of thunder. "What are you afraid of thunderstorms?" I asked mockingly. "I'm not particularity fond of what follows," he replied looking nervously out the window. I could feel the electricity in the air slowly rising. "Trista, are you doing this?" Romanov asked. "No, but I think Loki knows who is," I replied narrowing my eyes at Loki.

That's when the plane was struck by lightening and the door opened up revealing a large hulking figure, holding a large hammer. He rushed in, jumping back out pulling Loki along with him. Without a second thought I jumped out after them, the air around me crackling me. I landed hard on the ground creating a small crater where I landed. I looked around me, but saw neither Loki, or the hulking figure that had taken him.

I walked through the forest listening carefully for the sound of the two men, and for the sound of either Stark or Steve. It was quiet, too quiet, there should be the sound of fighting. I glanced around nervously, almost jumping out of my skin when I heard thunder and the sky lighting up in the distance. I ran in the direction of the thunder, skimming through my knowledge of Norse mythology until I came across the right conclusion of who the figure had been. Thor, Loki's brother. I was knocked to the ground when a sonic boom burst my way leveling all the trees for miles and miles.

I stood up groaning and sprinted angrily over to where the four figures now stood. "What the hell," I screamed, "I leave you alone for five minutes and you destroy an entire forest." I glared at Stark and Steve, before my glare turned to Thor. "And you," I said pointing my finger at him my skin crackling with electricity. "You muscle bound moron, you shouldn't take things that don't belong to you," I said still glaring at him. "Do you know who I am," Thor thundered. "Yes I know who you are asshole. You're Thor, Norse god of Thunder son of Odin. And if you think that you can just take the one person who knows where an instrument of mass destruction is," I screamed still glaring at him. "Trista, clam down," Stark said soothingly. I took a deep breath and calmed myself before I completely lost it.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
>We arrived at the Helicarrier only a couple hours after we were joined by Thor. Honestly I was too pissed off to talk to anyone. I needed to keep calm or risk endangering the lives of all those on board. So I stood in the the control room away from the others taking deep breaths my eyes closed. The others were staring at the table which surface was basically a giant screen.<br>"In case it's unclear, you try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass. Thirty thousand feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how it works," Fury's voice carried from the footage the others were watching, I assumed he was addressing Loki. "Ant...boot," Fury continued.  
>"It's an impressive cage...not built, I think, for me," I heard Loki reply. My eyes flashed open at this statement. I walked over to the table and stared at the screen. My eyes narrowed as I waited for Fury's answer. "Something a lot stronger than you," Fury replied. "Oh, I've heard. The mindless beast, makes play he's still man. And the woman who could take down everyone on this ship if she loses her temper," Loki smirked his eyes on the camera, seemingly looking straight at me. Three sets of eyes were now trained on me Thor's, Captain's and Bruce's.<br>"How desperate are you? That you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?" Loki asked grinning maliciously. "How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you can't hope to control, you talk about peace but you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate, you might not be glad that you did," Fury replied.  
>"Oh it burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what, a warm light for all of mankind to share? And to be reminded what real power is," Loki said mockingly. "Well, you let me know if real power wants a magazine or something," Fury retorted before walking out of the room.<br>"He really grows on you doesn't he?" I asked all eyes looking now on me. "Loki's going gonna drag this out. So Thor, what's his game play?" Steve asked. "He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or of any other world known. He means to lead to lead them against your people, they will win him the earth in return I suspect for the Tesseract," Thor replied crossing his arms across his chest.  
>"An army from space really?" Steve asked skeptically. "So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Eric Selvig for," I stated. "Selvig?" Thor asked. "He's an astrophysicist," Dr. Banner explained. "He's a friend," Thor replied. "Loki has him under some kind of spell along with one of ours," Nat said. I looked at her eyes widened. "He has Clint doesn't he?" I asked paying attention to her reaction. Her reaction told me everything, even though Nat was a spy, when it came to Clint she couldn't hide it.<br>"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked staring at her more hurt then angry. "I wanna know why Loki let us take him, he's not leading an army from here?" Steve asked bringing our attention back the matter at hand. "I don't think we should be focusing on Loki..." Dr. Banner began, "that guy is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him." "I don't care for how you speak of, Loki is beyond reason but he's of Asgard and he's my brother," Thor protested angrily.  
>"He killed eighty people in two days," Nat replied. "He's adopted," Thor replied awkwardly. It took everything in me not to laugh at this. "Iridium, what did they need iridium for?" Dr. Banner asked. "It's a stabilizing agent, meaning the portal won't collapse on itself like it at SHIELD," a turned to see that it was Stark walking into the room. "No hard feelings point break, you got a mean swing," Stark said addressing Thor, I rolled my eyes at this.<br>"Also it means the portal can open wide and stay open as Loki wants," Stark explained. "That man is playing Galaga thought we wouldn't notice but we did," Stark said pointing at one of agents at the computers who was indeed playing Galaga. Stark walked up the platform where Fury controlled the Helicarrier. "How does Fury see all of these?" Stark asked placing his left hand over his left eye. "He turns," Agent Hill replied. "Agent Barton can get all the raw materials he needs pretty easily. The only thing left is a power source a high enough energy density to kick the start the cube," Tony continued.  
>"When did you become an expert on thermonuclear astrophysicist," Nat asked. "Last night actually. The packet Selvig's notes the extraction theory papers am I the only one who did the reading?" Tony asked. "Does Loki need any particular power source?" I asked trying to be helpful. "He's got to heat the heat the cube of a hundred and twenty Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier," Dr. Banner stated. "Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling affect," Tony piped in. "Well if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet," Dr. Banner continued. My head was beginning to spin from all the sciency talk.<br>"Finally someone who speaks English," Tony said to Dr. Banner. "Is that what just happened?" Steve asked, I nodded in agreement. "Its good to meet you Dr. Banner your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled and I'm a huge fan of how you lose control and turn into a giant green rage monster," he said. "Thanks," Dr. Banner mumbled. "Dr. Banner is only here to track down the cube. I was hoping you would join him," Fury said addressing Tony. "Let's start with that stick of his it may be magical but it works and awful lot like a hydra weapon," Steve said. "I don't know about that unit is powered by the cube and I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the smartest men I know into his personal fly monkeys," Fury stated. "Flying monkeys I don't understand," Thor said confused. "I do, I got that reference," Steve announced proudly. "Shall we play, doctor" Tony said smiling. "Let's play some," Dr. Banner replied. I watched the two walk down the long hallways disappearing into its seemingly endless twists and turns.

* * *

><p>I do not own the Avengers but I do own Trista <strong>[SPOILER]<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I paced back and forth in my bedroom, my thoughts on what Loki's words, "Oh, I've heard. The mindless beast, makes play he's still man. And the woman who could take down everyone on this ship if she loses her temper." Something he said didn't sit right with me. I kept repeating his words in my head over and over again.  
>His words didn't quite make sense. The containment cell, in which he was in, could contain the Hulk so it made sense to bring him into it, but the containment cell wasn't strong enough to contain me or my alter ego, Electra. So why did Loki bring me up when? I mean Loki was too smart to make a mistake like that.<br>After pacing in my room for about an hour or two I decided to that I had to talk to him face to face. So against my better judgment I left my room and headed to the containment room. I entered the room, closing the door behind me. I walked towards him light on my feet, and making no sound. "You know there aren't many people who can sneak up on me," I heard him say before turning to face me. He didn't look surprised to see me and suddenly I wished I hadn't come at all. But I wasn't going to leave and look weak, so instead I decided to stay and face him.  
>"You took someone important from me," I stated staring unflinchingly into his cold icy blue eyes. "Ah, your beloved Hawkeye," he replied smiling. "What have you done to Clint?" I asked keeping my poker face. "I opened his mind," Loki replied grinning like the cat that caught the canary. "If you hurt him in any way I will make you regret the day you were born," I snapped at him, my fists clenched at my side.<br>"But he isn't why you're here," he stated cocking his head to the side. "You're correct there," I replied shrugging. "So tell me why you're here, is it because I mentioned your beloved Doctor?" Loki asked. "You leave him out of this," I said glaring at him, my fingers crackling with electricity. "You love him, yet you barely even know him," Loki stated. "I don't know what you're talking about," I replied. "Oh, I think you do. You've fallen for him because even though he is a monster, even though he has taken so many lives, he has also saved lives," he stated. "Bruce isn't a monster," I spat. "You're right. He's not the monster, you are. He saves can save lives, but all you do is take them," Loki continued.  
>"Stop it, right now," I ordered. "Oh, but I'm just getting started. You're parents died when you were sixteen. You were raped by your foster brother, beaten by your foster parents and raped again walking home from work. Now you're a monster, you are emotionally unstable. Though how you're even staying together right now is baffling," Loki said circling the containment cell slowly his eyes on me the entire time.<br>"You're not going to make me blow," I replied smirking. "Oh, but you will when I release the Hulk," Loki stated grinning maniacally. And just as he said this a large boom shook the Helicarrier. "What have you done?" I screamed at him. I heard the Hulk roar and that's when I lost it. The last thing I remember is Loki's arrogant smirking face. The last thing I felt, anger.

* * *

><p>I do not own the Avengers I do however own Trista<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (Third Person)  
>Trista's curly black hair slowly turned blue, her skin paling turning almost white. Her features were sharpened making her appearance seem cruel. Her muscles became more defined, and her body began to crackle with electricity. Her eyes changed from their normal green and brown to electric blue and silver. She cocked her head to the side and eyed Loki angrily. "You think you can control me," she stated her eyes darkening ever so slightly. Loki being foolish acting from the high of setting off both Bruce and Trista had the audacity to reply, "Well, of course I have released you from your bonds. Because of that you owe me."<br>"I owe no one," she hissed the smile fading from Loki's face. "You will obey me," Loki snapped at her. Trista's hand shot up, forming a claw like motion towards Loki, and then clenching her fist. Loki's eyes widened and he began to claw at his mouth, which appeared to be clamped shut. "I cannot be controlled, I cannot be tamed, I am fear, I am madness, I am evil at it's very core," She hissed at him as she sauntered towards, stopping in front of the containment cell, a sadistic grin spreading across her face.  
>"I am the predator, and Loki dear, you should count yourself lucky that you're not my prey," she said her eyes glinting menacingly. Though he would deny it if asked, Loki had never been so afraid in his life then he did at that moment. He had released unto the world a monster he had no hope of controlling.<br>"I'm going to let you go now, and let you go on with your plans, I have plans of my own you know? Ta ta," she said waving her hand, releasing Loki's jaw, and walked out of the room. Loki watched wide eyed as she left. Loki shook his head to clear his thoughts, he had to focus the task at hand and he couldn't afford to be distracted.

* * *

><p>I do not own the Avengers I do however own Trista<p> 


End file.
